


Blood and Ink

by ignite_my_love



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_my_love/pseuds/ignite_my_love
Summary: This has been on my tumblr for ages. Finally decided to post it here. Basically, this is how I thought Amren and Varian's relationship played out. Takes place during the events of ACOMAF and ACOWAR.--Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction for the ACOTAR fandom and the first one i’ve written in close to a year. In other words: be gentle! This ship has been buzzing around in my head since I finished ACOWAR and so i decided to write something for them myself! Huge shoutout to the absolutely wonderful @sarah-bae-maas who is the best beta, awesome friend, and all around beautiful person! Thanks for all the encouragement!Just to give a little context: I have this major headcanon that amren and varian hooked up in the summer court during ACOMAF. And how were they able to contact each other during hybern’s invasion of adriata?? so this is my interpretation of what I think went down. I have a few other parts to this planned so let me know if y’all want to see more! Without further ado:





	1. Part 1

What the hell was he doing? Varian had been standing outside Amren’s door for the past five minutes, unable to take the final step across the threshold and knock. He’d heard stories of the monster dwelling in the body of the Night Court’s second-in-command, but when he met her on that sunny platform outside the palace, Varian couldn’t help but feel…ensnared by those otherworldly eyes and sly smile. 

It was the smile that taunted him all throughout dinner, red painted lips turned up at the corners, like she knew a secret and wasn’t planning on telling him about it any time soon. On Tarquin’s pleasure barge, he stuck close to her, partly to monitor her movements and partly because some weak part of him couldn’t stay away. That why he was here now, standing outside her door like one of those dreadful Attors waiting for its master to come home. No, he shook his head. You’re a Prince of Adriata. Stop being such a damn coward. He stepped up to her door, lifted his hand up to knock, when the large oak door swung upon, revealing a livid Amren, her glowing grey eyes flashing. 

“Were you planning on coming in or stay panting outside my door all night long?” she snapped, turning away from a shell shocked Varian and striding back into her room, leaving the door open to follow her in if he wished to. After a moment of hesitation, Varian stepped into the large guest room, the door closing softly behind him. Amren threw herself on to the chaise by the large window overlooking the sea and stared at Varian, her brows raised as if to say well? Get on with it already.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” he admitted, nervously scratching the back of his head. Why the hell am I nervous? Amren certainly wasn’t the most beautiful women he’d ever seen but…there was something that unsettled him whenever he was in her presence. Something that sunk its claws into his very being and refused to let go.

She regarded him critically for several long moments, her narrowed eyes sweeping up his form and down again. Amren must have come to some sort of conclusion because she stood up and strode over to where Varian stood, seemingly guarding the door. Her presence was so large; he sometimes forgot how small she was. He towered over the female.

“I think I can help you out with that,” she smirked, licking her lips as she stared up at him. He followed the movement with rapt attention. They stood in silence, unable to move or utter a sound, before the impatient Amren reached up to grab the back of Varian’s neck, bringing him down to her level, and slammed her lips against his. It wasn’t a gentle kiss but rather vicious and unrelenting, just like her. Varian responded with fervor, grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise. He lifted her up to eye level, her legs eagerly wrapping around him. Their tongues engaged in an angry struggle of desire and passion and Varian wasn’t planning on going down without a fight. Amren must have sensed this because her next move was to bite down upon his lower lip. Hard. Varian wrenched his mouth from hers, staring in disbelief and underneath that, awe.

“You bit me.”

Blood, his blood, dribbled down from the corner of her lip. Amren wiped it away with her thumb, bringing the thumb back to her lips, sucking audibly.

“What did you expect?” She smiled wide. He’d never been more turned on in his life. He kissed her this time, the intensity burning like a raging wildfire between them. He walked them back to the bed stationed in the middle of the room. As soon as her back hit the mattress, Amren flipped them, her powerful legs on either side of his hips. She began her journey down his neck, biting and sucking in a way he knew would leave marks in the morning. Varian’s hands roamed up and beneath her pewter gray shirt, fingers lightly skimming her back before moving toward her front. He clutched on to her breasts, which were the perfect size to fill his hands. Amren purred in response, her teeth grazing his collarbone. She pulled away to look at his tunic disapprovingly, taking the fabric into her hands and ripping it off his body.

“That was one of my favorites you know”, Varian murmured as she returned to kissing down his chest.

“You’re really going to complain about that now?” She practically snarled. She reached the laces of his pants, Varian’s breath impossibly shallow. Amren hummed, fingers tracing the tented bulge marking his arousal.

“Now what are we going to do about this,” her voice was husky as she began to untie the laces, tantalizingly slow. She had just undone the final lace— her fingers dipping into his pants when her head suddenly snapped to the side. She snarled again, this time angry as she retracted her hand and lifted herself off him.

“What’s going on?” Varian asked as he propped himself up on his elbows, trying in vain to clear the lust addled fugue state she’d brought upon him.

“High Lord Rhysand has requested my presence,” Amren said as she straightened her shirt and ran a hand through her short hair. Varian stood up from the bed and reached for his own shirt, only to realize that Amren had destroyed it. She prowled to the exit, about to leave without another word before she stopped, the door slightly ajar. She turned to him, her eyes almost…sad.

“You won’t see me again after tonight.”

Varian’s brow wrinkled in confusion. What was she talking about?

“I can’t tell you anything more, but believe me on this.” And he did. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, Varian found himself trusting this strange creature.

“How…” he hesitated. “How will I keep in contact with you?”

Her lips pulled into a soft smile, an expression he was surprised she was able to make. She walked back over to where he stood and interlaced their fingers. His dark hand dwarfed her pale one. She brought their interlaced hand up to her lips and kissed his third knuckle. A bolt of lightning speared through his chest, wrapping around his heart and mind. She pulled back, the third knuckle of his first finger on his right hand now adorned with a small tattoo of a crescent moon.

“In my court, we mark our bargains in ink,” Amren remarked as she unwove their fingers. “This will let you contact me, if ever you need. All you have to do is reach out with your mind and I’ll be there, waiting on the other side.”

With one last smile and a sultry backward glance, Amren left Varian in her borrowed bedroom, more ensnared than ever.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part of Blood and Ink! This takes place during Hybern’s invasion of Adriata, in Varian’s POV. I imagine this to be a 5-part series with the next scene set in the war camp which will include the infamous kiss scene and the ensuing smut. So y’all can look forward to that! Thank you so much for reading and i hope you guys enjoy this next part. Special thanks to the most wonderful beta @sarah-bae-maas

It was chaos. Hybern had descended on Adriata suddenly and without warning. One moment, the coast was clear, the rolling waves as genteel and languid as they always were. The next, large battalions were attacking the shore and High Fae Loyalists and those despicable creatures the King employed were slaughtering the citizens.

Rivers of blood were already running down the cobblestone streets and spilling into the awaiting sea, staining it red. The air was thick with smoke from the fires the enemy had set upon the houses, burning down his city. Varian grit his teeth as he observed the battle from above, on one of the many balconies facing the ocean. He wanted to be down there, fighting with his kinsmen. But his High Lord needed him.

“Where the hell is the army?” Tarquin cursed, as he paced the balcony. Varian knew Tarquin had already known the answer to his question but Varian answered him anyway, his voice laced with cool command.

“Stationed on the border of Spring. They’re trying to get here as fast as they can, but it’ll take awhile.”

“And the armada?” 

Varian pursued his lips. His thumb twisted the solid gold ring that hid his bargain tattoo, a new habit he developed as of late.

“Fighting with all they’ve got. But they’re vastly outnumbered and losing steam fast.”

Tarquin sat down on one of the iron chairs scattered about, his head in his hands, his fingers gripping the roots of his hair in frustration at the unfairness of it all. If his hair wasn’t already a pristine shade of white, the stress of the unplanned invasion would have done the job.

“I don’t know what to do,” Tarquin said, his voice barely above a whisper. Varian started. His High Lord, his cousin, his friend, although young and untrained, had never wavered in his decisions. When he set his mind on something, he always followed through. Varian had never seen him like this. He bent down so he could be at eye level with Tarquin, placed a firm hand on his shoulder and offered him the only advice he could.

“We go down there and fight besides our people. Until the bitter end.” Tarquin looked at his cousin and set his own hand on top of his, their matching blue eyes saying the things they could never speak with words, of camaraderie and farewell, of love and respect.

“Let’s go,” Tarquin commanded, rising swiftly from the chair.

Without another glance, the two males separated to ready themselves for war.

Varian cut down another one of Hybern’s soldiers, their blood spraying across his face. He could hardly see through the haze of red that coated his eyes. When Tarquin, bedecked in the scaled armor of their people, entered the battle, the city rallied behind him. But Varian could feel them faltering. They needed backup desperately. Hybern would be coming for the Night Court next. He had to warn her. The decision already made up in his mind, he began to head north, cutting down solider upon solider in his wake. He could hardly tell friend from foe any more. He finally reached his destination, a little alcove in an as of yet untouched alley on the north side of Adriata, a little ways away from the battle. He cast his mind out, just like she told him to that day in the guest bedroom, and she was there, almost like she had been waiting for him. 

Amren.

Now this must be a new record. I was sure I tired you out last night.

Varian could almost see that infuriating smirk on her face. And despite himself, despite the battle, despite the blood and gore and death, he found himself smiling back. They had kept in contact since the Night Court’s disastrous visit. The first time, he had tentatively reached down their bargain bond to inquire if she had received the necklace he sent, to soften the blow of the blood rubies. She had and she was very pleased with it. On and off throughout the weeks, they talked mind to mind, getting to know each other little by little. Amren had been alive for thousands of years and had known countless High Lords, including his own ancestors, and creatures of all shapes and sizes. Her stories haunted his dreams. 

One night, as he lay alone in his bed, listening to the waves crash against the shore, he cast his mind out in search of her. She seemed to already know what he was seeking, even when he didn’t fully grasp it himself. Her raspy, sensual voice brought him to completion that night with his head buried in his pillow to stifle the loud groan he emitted and his hand down his soft sleep pants, wishing desperately that it was her hand instead. Like the desperate man he had no shame in admitting he was, Varian went back to her every night, begging for more. She obliged, quite happily it seemed. The night before had been particularly raunchy. Instead of words, Amren had sent a plethora of sinful images, of the two of them tangled up together in various positions and places. Varian lost count of the number of climaxes he achieved. If this is what she could do with just words and images, what would happen if he was ever given the opportunity and privilege to be inside her? If he ever got the chance.

Amren, it’s Hybern. They invaded and are sacking the city. We’re still fighting but we’re outnumbered. Warn your High Lord. Be prepared for an attack on your territory.

The line between them went silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Are you injured?

Her voice was high and tight. She sounded…worried.

I’m fine.

Relief shuddered down the bond so fast Varian was sure he imagined it.

I’ll talk to Rhys. We’ll send in reinforcements. Hold the line for a little longer

The words were clipped and precise, the words of a second-in-command. No trace of the worry he was sure he heard in her voice moments ago.

Amren…this wasn’t a call for help. I wanted to warn you and to tell you…

The word “goodbye” hung in the silence, ringing as loud as if it was spoken.

No.

She sounded angry.

You don’t get to say goodbye or whatever bullshit you were about to spew out. You tell me in person. The next time we see each other.

Varian felt his heart lift in his chest, pounding to the single solitary beat of her name. Am-ren. Am-ren.

It’s a bargain.

Once again, he felt her smile. Softer than the ones that came before. Reminiscent of the one they once shared in the Summer Palace bedroom.

Help is on the way. Don’t you dare die on me.

And then she was gone, the mythical creature of legend dissolving into mist and shadow. He felt the tightness in his chest ease. He’d been gone too long. Varian took one more deep breath and stepped back into the fray of chaos and carnage.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 has arrived! I worked long hours on this one and i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did writing it! This part will consist of the tent scene where varian and amren kiss and beyond. Let me tell you this chapter is SIN ON A STICK. Like 90% of this is sex. While writing this, I was listening to this song and this song on repeat. So if you wish to maximize you reading experience, take a listen! Thanks goes as always to my lovely beta @sarah-bae-maas. i couldn’t write this without all her encouragement and support!

The battle had been won. Barely. And not without countless casualties to both the Night Court and the Summer Court. Even the Night Court Commander who once destroyed the High Priestess’s temple had nearly been killed, his blood and guts pooling around him. Varian returned from battle relatively unscathed, but the death of his comrades lay heavy on his shoulders, thicker than the blood and grime that coated his skin. He reached his tent and threw himself on to his pallet. He knew Tarquin was also feeling the losses, although it had to be pushed aside momentarily to focus on the bigger picture. This left Varian taking the brunt of the responsibilities. He would have to compose letters and scrounge up some compensation for the families of the fallen. 

Damn it. Varian pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He cursed himself for not being more powerful, for not being able to protect his kinsmen when they needed him most. Cauldron, he wished he was more like her. She had the ability to protect her people, her family, and all the things she holds dear. How could he ever measure up? It was in that moment Varian felt a hard tug, originating from his chest. His head snapped up. She was close. Amren .She was here, in the war camp. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, he bolted from his own tent and ran to the large council room tent positioned in the middle of the encampment, following the incessant tug and pure instinct. As he ran, he heard whispers and murmurs from the other soldiers. The monster their mothers had warned them about had finally come to play. Varian quickened his pace. He needed to see her. He burst through the tent flaps, chest heaving.

The High Lords of Day, Night, and Summer were assembled around a large table, which boasted a map of Prythian with various markings scrawled across it. The Commander, who looked like he could hardly walk let only attend a war council, the shadowsinger, the High Lady and her sister were in attendance as well. They all turned to look at the intruder but Varian’s focus had zeroed in on the small female at the head of the table. He halted as she lifted her eyes to meet his, those red lips that tormented his dreams and waking hours curving into a coy smile, filled with promises of sweat slick bodies and purred words, of nails digging into his back and her moans in his ear. The tent was silent as Varian’s body regained mobility, as he strode over to the creature who had captured his heart and enticed his mind. Her face shifted to one of shock as he dropped to his knees in front of her and took her devastatingly beautiful face into his hands reverently.

Amren, he whispered down the bargain bond.

Are you going to kiss me or do I have to do everything in this relationship?

He growled softly as their lips finally connected. He felt like, for the first time in his life, he was breathing. Breathing her very essence into himself, letting it ravish his body that belonged solely to her. Her legs wrapped around his, grinding against his growing erection. In one swift move, he was up and walking out of the tent. Her hands dragged and pulled at his short white hair. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, begging entrance, which she graciously allowed. As soon as her mouth opened for him, he bit her lower lip soundly.

Payback

Amren simply purred in response.

Varian felt the eyes of the soldiers on them as they continued their trek to her tent. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had her in his arms. Finally. They reached her spacious tent after what must have been a thousand years. As he set her down, Varian took a few moments to look over her temporary lodging. And it was there, right by the pallet where she slept, the ruby necklace he had given her so many weeks ago. He bent down to inspect it closer, his fingers trailing over the heavy gems. After the Book of Breathings debacle, Tarquin and Cresseida had been furious. Varian, on the other hand, had been confused and completely entranced with the strange creature he had almost shared a bed with. When he was sent down to the vaults to collect the blood rubies, he spied one of his family heirlooms. The ruby necklace he suddenly couldn’t imagine any female but Amren wearing.

“That one has recently become a favorite of mine. I can’t seem to part with it,” Amren drawled, wrapping her short arms around Varian’s torso from behind. He stood up from his position and turned toward her. She smiled up at him as she moved to pluck the necklace off the ebony pillow it rested on. Her nimble fingers worked the intricate clasp and she placed the necklace on to her slim, pale throat. Varian knew in that moment that he would be fucking her in nothing but that necklace. He gulped audibly. He moved a step closer to her and brought his hand up to stroke her sharp cheekbone, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Thank you,” he breathed into her mouth that hovered millimeters away from his own, as they slowly gravitated toward each other. For Adriata, for always being their when he needed her, for letting him believe that love is possible. He kissed her with gratitude and awe on his lips, slower than the kiss they shared in the council tent but burning with the same intensity and passion that seemed to bloom whenever they were together. The kiss quickly turned deeper as Amren’s arms wound their way around his neck, pushing her hips into his, and opening his mouth to tangle tongues. Abruptly, she stepped back from their embrace.

“What am I going to do with you?” she hummed, pointer finger lightly tracing over her swollen lips. “First, let get rid of those awful clothes and clean you up.”

Varian had forgotten he had yet to clean himself after the battle, so lost he had been in her. She snapped her fingers and the blood and grime, along with his clothes and armor, disappeared off his body. His clothes appeared a moment later, neatly folded in the corner of the tent. He stood naked before her, her wandering gaze heating his blood and causing his length to twitch in anticipation. Her glowing eyes locked in on the small movement. Faster than he thought possible, her hand was on him, stroking up and down his length, invoking a full body shudder and forcing a groan out from deep in his throat. Amren hummed again, thoroughly enjoying the power she had over him. Varian knew Amren was going to be dominant in the bedroom, but if she thought he was just going to succumb to her every whim, then she was in for a rude awakening. Her thumb pressed against the little bead of liquid that had collected at the tip, swirling it around the head. His mind went blissfully blank.

“What have you been getting up to since we last saw each other?” Amren asked, seemingly talking to his length, as she rose on to her toes to nip at his earlobe.

“How many women have you been inside and wished it was me?” Her sinful tongue traced the arch of his ear as her hand continued it’s steady rhythm. Varian could barely get the words out.

“I haven’t been…with anyone. Not since…not since our l-last encounter,” his speech was stuttering as the pleasure of her hand made his eyes roll back into his head, but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say. Her pumping hand slowed to a stop and she leaned back to stare into his eyes. She looked him over skeptically, unsure whether to trust his words. The distance gave Varian enough clarity to elaborate.

“It’s true. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Amren. Every cauldron-damned second of every day. Your eyes, your mouth, your words. My mind has been in a constant tangle of you. Talking through the bargain has become the thing I look forward to most. My body belongs wholly to you and it has for a long time.”

Those words seemed to trigger something in Amren, an unleashing. Her usual gray ensemble dissolved off of her and she pounced, throwing her lithe body at him, forcing Varian to stumble and fall on to the bed. Her kiss was bruising as she kissed down his jaw and neck, biting and sucking as she went, branding him. She kissed down his collarbone and chest, stopping only to swirl her tongue around his nipple, which caused an obscene sound to erupt from Varian. When she finally reached the trail of hair leading down to his length, he stopped her with gentle but firm hands on her shoulders. Varian waiting until Amren looked up at him, her eyes hazy with lust and arousal. He grinned devilishly.

“My turn.”

He flipped them so Amren’s back now hit the soft mattress. He first turned his attention to her flawless breasts. While one hand played with the erect nipple of her left breast, pulling and stroking it lightly, his mouth was occupied with the other, lavishing it with his tongue before using his teeth to bite down on it and suck. For the first time since they started, Amren moaned, loud and unabashed, the two opposing pressures almost too much for her to handle. A slow, sweet torture. Once Varian was thoroughly pleased with the panting state she was in, he began to move down her body, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around her belly button. He finally reached her exquisite folds, which were dripping for him. His long fingers lightly skimmed through the folds, passing briefly over her clit and opening.

“Varian, I swear to the Mother, if you don’t—”

Her words cut off with a groan as he plunged two fingers inside her, scissoring them. She was so perfectly tight. He began to slowly pump in and out of her, his fingers curling up to find the spot that made Amren arch off the bed. He increased his pace, watching her reactions closely to see what made the most powerful being in Prythian tick. When her walls began to shudder and clench around his fingers, when her moans became a string of garbled words that did not seem of this world, he knew she was close to the precipice. Varian quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth, his hands moving to steady her quivering thighs. Amren cursed violently as his teeth pulled at her clit, as his tongue darted between her folds. Her body practically lifted off the bed as she reached her climax, the obscene moan no doubt resonating throughout the camp itself. He drank from her as if he had been traversing the desert with no water and had stumbled upon an oasis. Not even giving Amren a chance to fully catch her breath, Varian threw her legs over his shoulders and sheathed himself inside her with one long, deep thrust.

“Yesss!” She hissed, clawing down his back, leaving deep gouges in her wake. Varian began a pounding, brutal rhythm, tilting his hips up to hit that one spot inside her. Amren moaned wantonly, the sounds filling his ears as he pressed a gentle kiss on her neck, so at odds with his snapping thrusts. The sound of slapping skin filled the tent. Her walls clenched deliciously around him as he continued his relentless pace. The feel of her was becoming too much. Varian grit his teeth. He knew he was close. But he was damn sure he wasn’t going to go over the edge unless she was coming with him. He moved a hand to her clit and pressed down, moving in quick, tight circles. Amren screamed his name as the sensations became too much and she detonated around him. Varian followed a moment later, sparks flashing in his eyes as he emptied himself inside her, hot and thick. His hips still rolled in a steady, albeit slower, pace, prolonging the high. Varian kissed Amren slow and deep as they came down, tongue still tasting of her. He removed himself, softly moving her legs back down to the bed and rolled over to her side. Their panting breaths were the only sound in the room.

“I haven’t felt this satisfied in a century,” Amren spoke into the darkness, when their breathing had finally slowed. Varian smiled wide at that, a deep sense of satisfaction simmering through his veins. He propped himself up on an elbow to stare down at the smaller women.

“Happy to oblige.”

Amren turned to glare halfheartedly at the smirking male.

“Don’t get cocky or you’ll turn into one of those blasted Illyrians I have to put up with on a daily basis,” she snarled, pushing against his chest. Varian took the opportunity to pull her closer, one arm circling her waist, his lips pressed to her brow. She moved slightly so instead of her brow, he kissed her lips. The kiss was slow; they were taking their time. She pushed him again and this time, he let her. Their lips never broke apart as Amren swung her leg over his hip, straddling him. Amren began a slow and sensual grind of her hips, simultaneously teasing and thoroughly arousing him. Bless the Cauldron for short refractory time. She continued her slow torture, lips never leaving his. Finally, she reached back and grabbed his thick length, pumping it slowly. She rose up and, with one hand braced against his chest and the other positioning him at her entrance, she slid down in one powerful move. 

Once she was seated to the hilt, she threw her head back and moaned, eyes closed in ecstasy. From his spot below her, Varian thanked every deity, named and unnamed, for the gift of her. She was a dark angel made flesh; a goddess born from the swirling eddies of the Cauldron itself. And she had chosen to be with him. Varian wasn’t sure what he had done in his life thus far to deserve her, to deserve this, but he would thank whatever gods were up there everyday for the privilege. He suddenly needed to be closer to her. Varian surged up so they were face to face. Amren slowly opened those eyes to look into the very depth of him, somehow finding him worthy. They began to move together, unhurried as if there wasn’t a war brewing outside the safety of the tent. She used her legs to move up and down his length, his own hips tilted and flexed to achieve maximum pleasure. If their first joining was a forest fire, this one was a slow, smoldering heat. They reached their climaxes together, eyes still connected, saying everything they didn’t dare speak aloud, lips swallowing their collective moans. Amren and Varian crashed on to the bed, thoroughly tuckered out. No words pierced the supple darkness. They were content to simply be in each other’s presence. Varian was the one who broke the comfortable silence.

“That was… I don’t have words for what that was,” Varian said as he ran a hand through his sweat stiff hair. Amren chuckled darkly in agreement. She moved her head from his chest to stare up at his face. She grinned mischievously.

“I’ve seen what you can do with your tongue. I can’t wait to show you what I can do with mine.”

Varian growled and rolled over on top of her, causing Amren to emit a rather un-Amrenlike squeal. He smothered kisses across her face, with her trying to halfheartedly bat them away. Varian captured her lips in his, slowly pulling at her lower lip. Amren seemed poised to respond to his gentle teasing when she stilled underneath him. She pulled away and turned her head to the side, as if she was listening for something.

“What’s wrong?” Varian asked with obvious concern.

“The Cauldron is singing,” she seemed to murmur to herself. She pushed him off of her and got up out of the bed, moving to his pile of neatly folded clothes.

“What’s going on?” Varian asked again, as he followed her, shucking on his pants.

“I’m not sure yet,” Amren said as she threw his shirt on, the fabric ending at her knees. Varian couldn’t help but feel a knee shaking wave of possessiveness as he beheld her in his clothes, wrapped in his scent. He could hear the voices of the High Lord and High Lady outside their tent. Amren moved toward the tent flap before she stopped. She swiftly turned on a heel and strode back over to him. She gripped his chin and pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

She strode out of the tent without another word. Varian smiled to himself and followed her out, ready to see what was causing such a commotion.


End file.
